Sherlock's Safe Haven
by ShatteredDreamsProductions
Summary: SHERLOCK/OC Haven is the daughter of Joan's best friend from Medschool. Determind to be an investigatore one day, her mother has asked Joan and Sherlock to teach Haven all they can over the next few months. But of course, Haven falls for Sherlock and gets an unexpected surprize one night...


Haven's mother had been best friends with Joan in medical school. While Joan was a surgeon, Haven's mother had been a general practitioner. When Haven expressed an interest in police work, her mother asked Joan to take her in for a few months to show her how Joan and her companion, Sherlock, worked. Haven had been with them several weeks already. Being that she was only twenty three, she wasn't allowed to go with them into the field, such as actually chasing down the criminals, but she had the keenest pair of eyes either Joan or Sherlock had ever seen on a girl her age. Schooled in high-brow reading and with an English degree under her belt, she was practiced in finding small details in the most unlikely places. She was in charge of helping Sherlock and Joan with the case files and any evidence that Sherlock brought home.

Needless to say, she found Sherlock extremely attractive. But who didn't? And she knew he knew because he knew everything else about her, why wouldn't he know this too? _He probably even knows I'm a virgin_, she thought to herself. One night, Joan had gone to bed and Haven had gone down to get a cup of tea. She found Sherlock exactly where she'd left him two hours ago, staring at his wall of evidence. She poured herself a cup of chamomile tea and then poured one for him. She placed it beside him and looked at the evidence again. She blew lightly on her tea before taking a next to silent sip. "Why do you drink your tea two different ways?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

Haven glanced at her cup, "What do you mean? I made it the same way I always do."

"No, I mean the _way_ you drink it. At breakfast, you sip your tea in small bursts because of the heat with a distinct slurping sound. However, when we are working on a case together, you sip it almost silently. Why is that?"

Haven tilted her head, he still hadn't looked at her, "Because I don't want to disturb you." She waited a moment then turned to go back up the stairs. She paused at turned back to look at him. She loved everything about him but knew that he'd never be the man she needed. He was too distant. He had Joan to confide in, he'd never need Haven that way, and he'd certainly never love anyone the way he did Irene Adler. According to Joan, who had instructed Haven to never mention the name, he'd loved Irene more than anything. _The woman_, he called her. Haven took a small sip and turned to leave.

"If you want to sleep with me why don't you just ask?" Sherlock still hadn't turned to look at her.

"Because even if it wouldn't make you feel awkward, I'd feel strange asking for it." Haven knew that he wanted her to deny it and pretend she didn't already know that he'd figured her out. But why play that game, she knew exactly how clever he was, and so did he, why did he need to be reminded?

Sherlock finally turned to look at her. He stood with his tea and walked over to her. "But you know that I need it to function properly, I'd more than likely say yes."

"Yes, but it's humiliating for a girl my age to ask. You know I have little self-confidence unless analyzing something. I'm lucky I've got the courage to speak openly about this with you." Haven wasn't going to be intimidated by this man. A few weeks ago she would have denied it all, but not now. "Besides, I don't think it would end well."

"You don't think I'd bring you pleasure?" Sherlock almost looked offended.

"I have no doubt that you would, but it's post-game that I'm worried about. I imagine you'd abruptly leave me alone and I'd wake up humiliated." Haven had felt that her tea had gone cold now. How long had they been talking about this!

"Do you think I don't know what you'd need in the bedroom even though you don't?" Haven quirked an eye brow, of course he knew she was virgin.

"How could you?"

"Because I'm me. I know everything about you in that sense just by the way you walk." Sherlock put his tea down and took her mug out of her hand. Haven glanced over at the drawer where she knew he kept his hand cuffs. "No cuffs, nothing like that." Sherlock stood in her line of vision, "I know that's the last thing you'd need on your first time."

Haven squinted her eyes slightly, "why are you pushing this? I know for a fact that you just fed this part of you only a week ago. Why are you so hungry again?"

"When did I say this had anything to do with _my_ hunger? Your body and mind function the same way mine do." Haven's breath hitched, Sherlock smiled slightly at that, "If your mind is this sharp when you're a virgin, imagine how open it will be once you've known me."

"Will you indulge me, even if I have odd requests?" Haven asked.

"Of course." Sherlock was almost pressed against her. Haven took his hand and turned it so she could see his tattoos. She lightly traced them. "You like my tattoos." Sherlock whispered. Haven nodded and switched to the other arm. She always loved observing them when he worked. How his muscles twitched under the art. She moved to slide her hands under his shirt. Sherlock took the hint and removed it. She placed light fingers all along his tattoos on his shoulders and back. She had always imagined this and decided to act on it; she pressed a light kiss to the one on his left shoulder. His skin was so warm. Haven finally gave in and pulled him flush to her to shower his tattoos with kisses. Sherlock ran one hand through her hair and supported her with one at her lower back.

He eventually found his way to that sweet spot between her shoulder and her neck. She still hadn't kissed him, this dawned on Sherlock and he gently pulled her face away from his now thoroughly kissed shoulder and brought his lips down to hers. The first kiss was quick and soft, the second lasted a few moments, the third had Sherlock lightly pressing his tongue against her lips to ask for entrance. Haven granted it and moaned at the feeling of his tongue softly exploring her mouth and coaxing hers into doing the same. After several minutes, Sherlock led Haven up to her room and quietly closed and locked the door. Sherlock glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 5:30 AM. Watson would be getting up for her run soon. If he could postpone Haven's hunger until then, Haven wouldn't have to hold back her moaning. They'd have until 7:30 to completely explore how deep Haven's hunger ran.

A light creek came from Joan's room. Sherlock broke from their kiss and shushed Haven. Joan was up now and she was getting ready. Sherlock pulled Haven over to the wall that was between them and Joan. He pressed his lips to haven's neck as she brushed her lips over his shoulder again. He was listening intently for the tell-tale sign that Joan had left for two hours: the faint blare of her headphones. After five minutes, the front door to the apartment shut. Sherlock turned to Haven's lips with renewed vigor.

Sherlock eventually slowed down and slowly pulled Haven's sleeping shirt over her head. He pulled her to him again and brushed soft fingers over her bare skin. He laid her down on her bed and rolled down her shorts without breaking their kisses. He was not what Haven expected. He was being so kind to her and going so slow. She felt him ready in his jeans and brushed a hand against the buttons that were confining him. He moaned and quickly stripped out of his jeans. Knowing she wasn't ready for much, Sherlock brushed a light hand between her thighs. Haven broke their kiss and moaned, almost cried out. She was ready. Sherlock slowly slipped into her little by little, supporting himself with a hand on either side of her head. She was clinging to his shoulders. Her face a mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure.

He didn't need to ask her if she wanted him to stop, he'd be able to tell by her expression. He stopped half way to allow her body to adjust to him, but Haven had other plans. Her hands went from his shoulders to his waist and plunged him all the way in. "SHERLOCK!" she cried out and he stiffened at the sudden heat.

"What do you want?" Sherlock panted.

"More. More of you. More movement. More friction. More!" Haven didn't know how to achieve it so Sherlock slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Haven arched her back and hissed. Sherlock was watching her face, memorizing every sigh and smile. But he found he didn't want to just catalogue her. He pressed his mouth to hers again and picked up the pace. He was faintly aware that her headboard was slamming into the wall now and that she was digging her nails into his back.

"You're close now, Haven." He whispered as he felt a slight change in her body.

"Oh god…"

"It's alright, it'll be amazing." Sherlock pushed in and found her special spot. Haven's entire body arched and locked.

"My god, yes!" she cried out and clenched her body around him, fisting her hands in his hair. Sherlock couldn't hold on anymore and followed her. Without pulling out of her, Sherlock lay lightly over her. Haven's fingers lightly stroked the hair at the base of his neck. "Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock." She whispered over and over like a prayer. They stayed like that for a few minutes and slowly Sherlock pulled out of her and lay beside her. Haven lay curled beside him with a hand on his chest. Sherlock was still stroking her hair when he glanced at the clock and found that it said 8:30. Joan would have been back for an hour now. They stayed like that for another hour, catching up on some sleep. When they both opened the door to take a shower together, they found Joan standing at the top of the stairs with two water bottles and a cup of tea. She tossed the water to them.

"At least rehydrate after that…" she sneered and went to her room.


End file.
